


Little Things

by raptorclub



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorclub/pseuds/raptorclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco almost vibes out of existence, but Harrison doesn't seem too enthused about Cisco's <i>Back to the Future</i> references</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after s2e11, "The Reverse-Flash Returns"

"So I was totally like the scene in _Back to the Future_ when Marty's family started to disappear?" Cisco questioned, holding a pen to his lips. "That's wicked. Not for the whole I-almost-died-from-Vibing-out-of-this-world thing, though, but the whole, fading from Earth-1 and all." He stated with a nod, and then crossed his arms. A smug grin crossed his face as a sense of satisfaction washed over him for the impeccable movie reference had just made.

There was tapping at a computer just a seat away from him. The tapping stopped, followed by a sigh. "You were disappearing from this world, Ramon. There's no pop culture reference that could make that better."

"Any pop culture reference can make it _better_ , Harry." He scoffed, hands returning to the keyboard resuming the analysis of his performance from a few nights earlier.

"I'm not Doc, I wouldn't have been able to bring you back, and theoretically speaking, when the calculations are made – _IF_ I had to make them, I am clear that they will not line up correctly in the case that you would show up in Earth-2 as your doppelganger would already exist, meaning –"

Cisco shot him a look. He began to type slower and his eyes had narrowed. "Meaning _what_?"

Harry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, swiveling his chair towards the other. "Meaning that in order to get Earth-1 Ramon back, we would have to travel prior to the date of your disappearance in the hopes that you still existed in the past, which should still be there – theoretically – as Eobard existed in the future – in a different timeline."

His eyes remained narrowed as he processed the information. Scratch that. Cisco's eyes remained narrowed, not processing the information, but finding ways in which he could counter Harry with his hypothesis. "Barry is able to do that, to travel back in time. We both know he'd be successful in finding me within the timeline. That is, if I still exist within this timeline, and not another timeline." Dark eyes turned back to his computer, typing away in another program to calculate the probability of that happening. "And if he has to find me in another timeline, which he has done successfully with changing the future of the city – of our lives – he'd be able to do that by..."

"By chance." Harry interjected.

"It's only ever happened by chance." Cisco responded in agreement, hitting the 'enter' key on the keyboard so the calculations could run its course, just to be sure there wasn't a fault in the hypothesis. Though, something tickled the back of his mind, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Why did Harry suddenly care? There wasn't a caring bone in his body. That is, outside of the two had been doing to bring his daughter back from Zoom's clutches. Turning back to face the other, his lower lip rolled into his mouth, teeth pressing against it. It was a curious thought to have, and memories of "Old Wells" was flooding back. He didn't think of him as a son like he did, right?

His staring had begun to make the other feel uncomfortable. However, that didn't deter his progress.

"Why?"

"Why _what_ , Ramon?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Cisco asked, swallowing what seemed to be a stone stuck within his throat. "Why does me vibing out of Earth-1 and the possibility of me not being able to come back due to my Earth-2 twin being in the way a problem? Everyone got over Ronnie, and the others we had lost throughout this time. Why would you fret about this?"

By this time, Harry had stopped typing and got up from his seat. He wasn't in the mood for the conversation. He wasn't in the mood to want to explain himself, much less to someone that he thought understood him as much as anyone on a new earth could understand him. Without another word, he removed himself from the situation and walked down the corridor to Cisco's lab.

Tossing his hands up into the air, Cisco muttered a 'oh, great' and took after the other, catching him in the corridor. "Harry! Wait!" He called out, jogging towards the other until he placed his hand onto the taller male's shoulder. "What's wrong."

Harry had brushed Cisco's hand off, turning around. "Nothing, Ramon. I'm busy. I'm working and you keep asking questions."

"I got to you, didn't I?" He prodded, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Harry stared at the other, fighting for the dominance in the conversation so he could leave and continue the rest of his day without Cisco following his every move. However, Cisco was unwavering, and wouldn't stand down. His brown eyes held question, and said leagues beyond words that Cisco couldn't convey himself. And, with a sigh, he shook his head. His cold, pale hands took the younger male's face, leaning in for a kiss. A soft, yet gentle kiss that said 'sorry for being a fucking dick, Ramon.'

It was a shocking revelation to know that Harry was kissing him. To know that the two lips he dreamed about while rubbing hard flesh until he soiled his bed sheets were now against his face. Kissing his lips. The lips he used to be a smartass towards the other, and to recite pop culture references at the drop of a dime. The same lips he imagined to be kissing the other at some point in time. He didn't realize it would be now, however. 

He pulled back, eyebrows furrowed and unquestioning as he stared at the other once more. "I-I didn't... I didn't know."

"Of course not, Ramon."


End file.
